Christmas at the Host Club
by shoujolover22
Summary: Short christmas fic that was a gift for a friend. The hosts celebrate Christmas. That's all there is too it. Hints of Mori x Honey if you squint hard enough. tamaki x haruhi mostly.


AN: Ok this was a Christmas gift for my friend Katy. She wanted short host club fic that was cute and random based on this picture: .com/albums/f157/chii262/?action=view¤t;=Ouran_High_Host_Club_by_ hope that link works. Anyway enjoy...I hope. Let me know what you think.

* * *

Christmas at the Host Club

Haruhi walked up an extravagant staircase to the door of the Suoh residence. She stared at the giant mansion. She wasn't quite sure what she had been expecting, it was Tamaki's house after all. The entire host club had decided to get together to celebrate Christmas without having to worry about entertaining girls. Tamaki had volunteered his house as the party site. She opened the door and immediately found herself being clung onto by Honey who was dressed in a reindeer costume.

"Haru-chan!" he cried with glee as he hugged her enthusiastically.

"Merry Christmas Honey-senpai," she said smiling at the small senior. They really had become a family. Haruhi smiled as she watched the others setting up for the party. She could tell by the decorations that the servants of the house had done most of the work. Honey eventually released her to return to Mori who was wearing a tuxedo that made him look like a butler from a royal family.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki yelled across the room and ran toward Haruhi holding a festively decorated bag.

"Haruhi! Daddy missed you so much!" Tamaki said as he hugged the brown-haired girl.

"Senpai let go! It hasn't even been two days since I last saw you guys," Haruhi stated as she forced Tamaki off of her. He clearly wasn't paying much attention to what she had to say.

"Look Haruhi. I bought you something to wear for the party!" he said enthusiastically as he pulled an article of clothing out of the bag.

Haruhi frowned. She should have expected this. She knew there was no way they could have a normal party. There would always be dressing up involved regardless of if they had guests or not. Tamaki pulled out a sleeveless red dress that had large white puffballs and a fluffy white collar. He smiled enthusiastically as he held it out to her.

'Guess it could be worse,' she thought to herself as she took the dress and the bag from Tamaki.

"Thank you senpai," she said smiling earnestly. She knew that Tamaki tried hard to get her attention. The least she could do was humor him in this type of situation. She walked away from the group and followed a servant up the stairs to a bedroom that she could change in. She emptied the contents of the bag and put the dress on. She fastened the leather belt that was in the bag around her waist and positioned the Santa hat on her head. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. It didn't look too bad. She had been forced to wear worse by those sadistic bastards downstairs before.

She walked down the stairs where the rest of the group was waiting. Tamaki looked up from what he was doing and stared at Haruhi blushing slightly.

"Haruhi! You look so cute," he exclaimed as he hugged her enthusiastically. He twirled her around in a circle and the rest of the hosts looked on laughing. The two stopped spinning and Haruhi clung to Tamaki for fear of falling over in her dizziness.

"Haruhi," she heard two voices say in unison behind her. She turned around to see the twins standing there with their usual mischievous grins plastered on their faces. They were both wearing outfits fitting of hosts. Hikaru was wearing a red ribbon around his neck while Kaoru was wearing a blue one.

"Your going to play with us too aren't you," they said playfully as they pulled her from Tamaki and held her between them.

"You two demons get your hands off of my daughter!" Tamaki exclaimed angrily. No matter how much time she spent with these guys it never ceased to astound her how quickly the blonde could change moods.

"We don't wanna," the two said together as they draped themselves over Haruhi and held her closely. Haruhi stood there bearing the attention. She was more than used to their unusual antics by now. Mentally, they were still children, as Haruhi had realized long ago.

"Mom! Those two devils have captured Haruhi and they won't give her back!" Tamaki complained loudly to Kyouya who had been silently standing off in the background in his handsome gray suit.

"You guys please let me go," Haruhi said as she forced the two off of her. "You know he'll never stop crying like that if you keep that up."

The two sulked. "King, you always ruin our fun. We can never play with our toy when you're around."

"Tama-chan! Tama-chan!" Honey yelled from his perch on Mori's shoulders. "Now that Haruhi's here can we open our presents?"

"Yes why don't we do that Tamaki," Kyouya said as he walked into the main hall where the tree was located. Haruhi gasped at the size of it. She had no idea that they were going to have a tree this large.

"Don't underestimate the power of the wealthy I guess," she whispered quietly to herself. The tree was gorgeously decorated with ribbons and ornaments and was topped with a shining gold star.

They all sat down and exchanged gifts in the relative loudness that was characteristic of the group. Haruhi was surprised. She had never received so many gifts for Christmas. In Japan, Christmas was seen as a day to celebrate with the one you loved. Tamaki though, having lived in France for part of his life had decided that they would all exchange gifts with each other as was tradition there. Apparently it was quite typical in the west.

After gift exchanges they sat down to eat. There were so many extravagant cakes that Haruhi was sure even Honey wouldn't be able to finish all of them off. There was a roasted turkey and a ham at the center of the table. The table was filled with many dishes that Haruhi did not recognize and that she assumed were western traditions. There was a roast turkey and a ham at the center of the table. Dinner went without incident and afterwards the hosts were ready for party games.

"Haruhi teach us a commoner's game," the twins demanded of her. She twitched in response. These guys never learned did they?

"Yeah Haru-chan! Teach us another game!" Honey pleaded.

Haruhi sighed audibly. "Well we don't usually have Christmas parties with a lot of people," Haruhi began to explain.

"Really?" Tamaki questioned as they are stared at her curiously. They all had been to numerous parties in their lifetime during this time of year, usually so that their parents could secure business deals with foreign countries and such.

Instead of harassing Haruhi any further the group decided to simply sit around and talk together. This was going to be their last winter together before left for university. It was all really surreal to them that eventually they wouldn't be together anymore.

"We should dance," Tamaki suddenly stood up and made the suggestion.

"I don't see why not," Kyouya said. "It is a party after all. Tamaki where do you keep your cds?"

"They're in my room. I'll go get them," Tamaki said as he rushed up the stairs.

"What's wrong Haruhi?" Kyouya asked Haruhi who was wearing a baffled expression.

"It's nothing. I just didn't picture any of you guys as the type to listen to any of the popular stuff. I guess I was kind of expecting what we usually have when we have a party with our guests."

"You underestimate us sometimes Haruhi," Kyouya said smirking.

"I have them!" Tamaki came rushing down the stairs with a large folder that Haruhi assumed was filled with cds. He descended the stairs but tripped on a banana peel that was laying on the stair case. Damn it, everywhere he was there always seemed to be banana peels. He fell down the stairs crashing onto the floor.

"Senpai?!" Haruhi yelled as she ran over to the fallen boy. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah king you alright? That was quite a spill you took there." Hikaru said smiling broadly.

"It was you, you demons!" Tamaki jumped up and began chastising both of the twins.

"We don't know what you're talking about," the two said as they turned away from the raging boy.

"Ok why don't we all calm down and dance?" Kyouya said as he selected a disc and put it into the player.

The music started and Haruhi immediately recognized it as Gakt's Christmas cd for this year. They began to dance as a group but at some point Haruhi had found herself isolated with Tamaki. The night continued on and they danced for almost two hours. Once the music stopped Haruhi and Tamaki discovered that they were standing under mistletoe that was hanging in the doorway.

"Senpai?" Haruhi questioned.

Tamaki blushed. His mind panicked. "Who hung this here?!"

"I did," Honey said smiling in Mori's embrace. "Go for it Tama-chan!"

Hikaru turned away and Kaoru put a comforting hand on his shoulder. He sighed. He knew his brother had feelings for Haruhi, but somehow he felt that this was for the better. He could see that Haruhi was already falling in love with their foolish king even if she could not see it herself.

Haruhi looked down at the ground. This was so embarrassing but luckily she knew that Tamaki wouldn't actually do anything.

"Haruhi," Tamaki whispered lowly grabbing her attention. She looked at him and he placed a hand on her chin bringing their faces together. He pressed his lips against hers softly and then let go of her. The two stood back away from each other, both blushing profusely.

"Well that's a start," Kyouya said quietly to himself. Tamaki was his best friend. Even if it was through small steps like this, he would get that idiot to realize his true feeling eventually.

* * *

AN:Well how was it? I know nobody is probably in the mood to read christmas stories right now but I don't really care. Just posted this to see what other people think. I hate to prod people but Review Please


End file.
